The Surprise
by JoyfulPeace
Summary: Sometimes the best part of life is the surprise. Quinn/Logan.


_**AN-So, I thought I'd put my two cent's worth in on Quogan day because I absolutely love this pairing!!! I quite like this piece, though I in no way think it's perfect. Reviews are quite welcome! :) For the purpose of this story, I figured jams and Chase would get along quite fine after James was over Zoey and since this is in February of their senior year, I figure he would be by now. So I included him in the gang. **_

**DISLAIMER: I, unfortunately do not own Zoey 101. Props to Dan Schneider and Nick.**

_**The Surprise**_

_Up, down, up down._ Logan Reese watched the basketball as he tossed it into the air. Maybe not the most exciting way to pass a Monday afternoon but it was the only method that was gong to give him any peace. His discarded government homework attested to this fact. Tomorrow was his and Quinn's one year anniversary and he had no clue what to do about it. He wanted it to be incredible, to show her how grateful he was that she was his. Even after a year, it still amazed him that they had happened. But he was at a loss as to what he should do to celebrate it. So, he had escaped out here after class to think and apparently throw a basketball.

"There you are." A sweet voice called from behind him.

Logan turned around and grinned when he saw Quinn coming towards him.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey yourself, handsome." She replied, settling down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just some homework." Logan replied.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"And what exactly does an orange ball have to do with American Government?" She teased.

Logan stuck out his tongue at her, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"I don't know, I was just thinking."

"About?" Quinn pressed.

The words were on the tip of his tongue, just to ask her what she wanted to do, but some part of him, the stupid manly part really wanted to surprise her.

"You." He answered cheekily instead.

Quinn's eyes twinkled.

"What about me?"

Logan suavely ran a hand through his brown curls, trying to make her laugh and succeeding.

"Oh, you know just how weird you are."

Quinn frowned at his answer, causing him to laugh and reach for her.

"In the best possible way, babe." He whispered against her hair. He felt her start to smile against his face.

"Well, you're a jerk." She murmured.

"Now, you're getting it." Logan teased, standing up and flipping her over his shoulder.

"I meant, in the best possible way!" She shrieked.

"I can't hear you." Logan sing-songed, while bending slightly to snatch his government book in the hand not holding tightly to his girlfriend.

"I love you." She wheedled, giggling.

"I love you too but your flattery isn't working." He replied as he set off to the girl's lounge where he figured their friends were waiting.

***********************************************

Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Michael were in the process of cramming for the big history test that was being forced upon them when they were interrupted by distant yells, steadily coming closer.

"What in the name of all that is holy is that?" Michael Barrett asked. His friends shrugged but Zoey began to smile when Logan entered the room with a livid Quinn slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant, Logan! This isn't the stone age!" She cried, beating her fists on his back. She was trying to sound angry but they could all see the hint of a smile playing on her face.

Logan laughed before flipping her over into his arms and settling down in a chair with Quinn in his lap.

"Thank you." She said regally, making a show of straightening her clothes.

"How's the studying going?" Quinn asked.

"Alright, where've you guys been?" Zoey responded.

"The basketball court." Logan answered, smirking.

"Oh, ew. You know what that means." Lola said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Everyone laughed.

"'As long as I don't have to watch it, I don't care." Michael teased. His comment earned him a pillow in the face from Logan and Quinn's direction.

Chase chuckled, standing up. 'Well as fun as teasing Logan and Quinn is, we promised we'd meet James for a pickup basketball game, so we'll see you girls later." Chase said, giving Zoey a quick goodbye kiss.

"Later." Michael called, leading the way.

Logan lifted Quinn off of him and set her down where he'd originally been sitting.

"See you." He said, smirking softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Quinn smiled widely as he left, causing Lola to snort and ruin the moment.

"What?"

"You two are ridiculous."

"Oh, please. Like you and Vince are any better. 'Hey, special girl.'" Quinn mimicked.

Lola shrieked and threw a pillow at Quinn, who immediately tossed it back, leading to an all out cushion war.

"Ok, guys, let's chill out." Zoey, ever the peacemaker, protested.

Quinn and Lola ignored her for a few minutes longer before finally collapsing on the couch.

"Now the real question is has Logan mentioned anything about the big anniversary?" Zoey asked, once they'd calmed down.

"Not a thing." Quinn pouted.

"He probably forgot." Lola offered, causing Quinn to frown in displeasure.

"Lola! He's probably going to surprise you." Zoey comforted.

"Maybe." Quinn agreed still not quite satisfied.

"Want to go to Sushi Rox?" Lola asked, trying to make up for her previous comment. She knew Logan had changed, well at least when it came to Quinn, but old habits die hard.

"Eh, ok." Quinn and Zoey agreed, throwing their books into their bags and setting off across campus.

********************************************************

"Dude, that's the third free throw you've missed." Michael complained.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Chase asked, holding the ball.

"I'm fine. Now give me the ball." Logan snapped as Chase complied.

"I think I know what this is about." James offered.

"Care to enlighten us and possibly him?" Michael threw in casually.

"Tomorrow's the big anniversary."

"Oh, man! That's right!" Chase exclaimed.

"And Logan's totally freaking out!" Michael shouted gleefully.

"Shut up. I am not. I've never been calmer." Logan growled as he threw up another shot.

"Brick." Chase muttered as once again the ball hit the rim and bounced out.

"I'm just a little tense." Logan conceded.

"A little?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

Logan groaned. "Of course, I'm freaking out. It's Quinn; I mean you guys know how I feel about her." He admitted.

Chase's grin faded. Logan may not always be the nicest guy or even make the best choices, but when it came to Quinn Pensky, he was a completely different person. She was everything to him. It was funny to think that he and Logan would ever agree on something so important. They both agreed that their girlfriends' were the best thing that had ever happened to them, and Chase knew that if tomorrow was his and Zoey's anniversary, he'd be practically crazy by now.

"Do you need help?" He offered.

"What should I do? I want it to be perfect. I want her to know exactly how I feel about her." Logan said frantically.

"Candlelit dinner?" Michael suggested.

"Flowers?" James added in.

Logan sighed. "It has to be better than that."

"What about a catalyst?" Chase said slowly.

"She doesn't need anymore science stuff." Logan said, plopping down on the bleachers, ball in hand.

Chase made a face. "No. a catalyst is basically something that sets stuff into motion. Like what led to you two getting together?"

Logan stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to get her a bench? Where would she put it?"

Chase frowned. 'Well, not exactly, but something along those lines, I guess."

They were all silent a moment, lost in thought. Logan continued rolling the basketball around in his hands. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait. What about a basketball?" He said slowly.

"I mean, it didn't directly lead to our relationship but her helping me with my free throws, kind of made us friendlier…" He trailed off, his mind churning.

"Will you guys help me?" Logan asked, turning to his friends.

The three boys nodded.

"Ok, here's the plan…."

********************************************************

The anniversary day arrived with a sunny and cloudless sky. Quinn awoke to a rhythmic knocking on the dorm door.

"Ugh…It's 6:00 AM, who's even awake at his hour?" Lola groaned.

Zoey stumbled out of bed and opened the door to reveal James, holding a yellow tulip with a piece of paper attached to the stem.

"You know we're no longer together, right?' Zoey asked blatantly, still half-asleep.

James laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Zo. This is for Quinn."

Quinn tumbled out of bed and took the flower from his hand.

"Now, I bid you adieu." James said, taking his leave.

"Well, what does it say?" Lola demanded now fully awake.

"Good morning, beautiful. Happy Anniversary. I can't believe it's already been a year. This is the fist of many tulips you'll get today. This one is yellow because yellow flowers mean friendship. Quinn, you are more than just my girlfriend. You're my best friend too. I've found something with you that I've never really had before and that's trust. I love you. Logan."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Lola said.

"Aww, Quinn! That was so cute!" Zoey gushed.

Quinn just sat there, stroking the petals, clearly enamored.

"Let's get a vase." Zoey said, quickly setting one up.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." Quinn said softly.

Lola and Zoey shared a smile.

"I think this time, you may be right." Lola teased.

Quinn didn't even hear her, she was already rereading her love not, trying to emblazon it into her memory.

**************************************************

The girls arrived at breakfast and there was no sign of the boys. They remained missing in action the whole meal. Vince didn't even know where they were when he stopped by to give Lola her good morning kiss.

The mystery was cleared up when Vince and Quinn entered their first period English class to find Chase standing by her usual seat, a soft pink tulip with note attached in his hand.

"For the pretty lady." He said, handing it over to her.

_Quinn, I know you're wondering where I am since we still haven't seen each other. But don't worry, it'll be worth it. Until then, these notes will have to do. This tulip is pink because pink flowers mean happiness. I never knew that true happiness was until you. You have this uncanny ability to make everything better just by being there. I love you. -Logan._

"Chase, do you know what's going on?" She questioned.

"My lips are sealed." He said, smiling.

Quinn pouted as she sat down, gently tracing the words on her note.

************************************************

English and History crawled by but it was finally time for physics, her first class of the day with Logan. She was disappointed to see Michael, not her boyfriend standing by her desk. However, her disappointment was short lived when she noticed the lovely purple tulip with note attached in his hand. She practically ripped it from his grasp in her haste, causing him to burst into laughter at her eagerness.

_Pensky, I know you're dying to know what's up now, am I right? Well, you'll just have to wait a little longer. I'm skipping classes today to get something's together. You'll hear about those later. Purple flowers mean admiration and I admire you for just being you. You are your own person no matter what anyone says. You are so good that you amaze me sometimes. Don't ever change. I love you. -Logan._

Quinn's throat burned as she tried to hold back the threatening tears. She wanted to see him so badly to just throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

Michael patted her shoulder, grinning ear to ear as they settled down for class.

*********************************************************

Lunch hour rolled around and Quinn bolted for the quad, sure that Logan would be there waiting for her. She arrived at their table to find Zoey and Lola sitting on either side of an empty seat at which a single blue tulip with note attached lay. They were smiling secret smiles as she reached them.

"You know!" Quinn accused.

They burst into laughter.

"Quinn, it's so sweet!" Lola gushed, obviously momentarily forgetting her usual vendetta against Logan.

"Tell me!" Quinn protested.

"No, it'll ruin it." Zoey replied.

"Where is he?"

"You'll find out soon." Chase promised as he, Michael, James slid into seats at the table.

"Ugh." Quinn growled.

"This is so unfair. Why can't he be a normal boyfriend and just forget, instead of driving me crazy with all of the suspense." She griped.

Michael laughed. "Then he wouldn't be Logan if he wasn't annoying somebody."

After a few minutes of laughter, Zoey pushed the note towards Quinn.

"Go on and read it, Quinn."

Quinn dutifully and unfolded the note and began to read.

"First of all, I miss you. If this surprise wasn't totally awesome, I would've already found and forced you to skip class to make out with me. A blue flower represents dreams, calmness, etc. I know everyone thinks I'm a pretty shallow guy and I guess that sometimes that may be true but you know that isn't always the case. I have dreams and moments of anxiety just like everyone else. You're the calm in the storm that is me and every dream that I have is of you. I just wanted you to know that. I love you. Logan."

"Who knew Logan could be so romantic?" Lola asked, dabbing at her eyes.

"I did." Quinn said, softly.

Chase smiled. 'Ok, look, Quinn, I'll help you out. There's going to be one more flower in your dorm after school, then you'll get to see him, I promise." He said.

Quinn's face broke out into a smile.

"That's only a couple more hours. I can do that."

**************************************************

Despite her optimism, the last two classes of the day dragged on. But time did move, no matter how slowly, the end of the day bell finally rang, and Quinn was out oher seat like a shot. She ran all the way across campus and arrived at her dorm room out of breath.

"Quinn!" Stacey cried, at the sight of her.

"Not, uh, now, uh, Stacey." Quinn wheezed, jiggling her key in the door.

"But Logan wanted me to give you this."

Quinn immediately dropped her keys and ripped the lavender tulip from Stacey's hands.

"Sheesh, there's no need to be rude." She complained.

Quinn ignored her, quickly scanning the letter.

_This it is. Here's the plan. There's a dress in the back of your closet. Put it on, fix you hair, whatever girls do to get ready, and meet me at our bench at seven. This last flower is lavender, and don't ask me how I know the difference between lavender and purple, because they mean beauty. Quinn, you are the most beautiful girl, I've ever seen because not only are you gorgeous on the outside, you're just as wonderful on the inside. I love you. –Logan_

She squealed with excitement and hurried to find the dress he mentioned. There it was, with a not pinned to it, saying, _this is the one._

She laughed when she saw what dress it was and then sat down to begin planning her outfit.

Once Zoey and Lola arrived the beautifying process began in earnest, the end result when 6:45 rolled around, being Quinn in an lovely orange dress that on another occasion, not so long ago had been worn by Logan himself. Her hair flowed in its usual curls, her trademark braids thrown in randomly. Lola had done her makeup to perfection. She felt like a princess going to the ball. Now all that was left was meeting her prince.

"You're going to knock him off his feet!" Lola said, grinning.

"Don't hurry back." Zoey teased; as Quinn left their dorm with Logan's present and headed in the direction of their bench.

When she arrived her heart melted at the sight of Logan in a deep red button down and his usual designer jeans, a single red tulip in his hand.

"Happy to see me?" He teased, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Quinn giggled and threw herself into his arms.

"Easy there, Pensky. You're crushing the flower." He said his mouth dangerously close to her ear.

"What does this one mean?"

"Love, because well, I kinda dig you." He answered, still grinning.

Quinn couldn't hold herself back any longer and proceeded to kiss him soundly. The tulip fell to the ground, momentarily forgotten as Logan tightened his arm around her waist, his other hand gently cradling her face.

A few long minutes of bliss later, they surfaced, both flushed.

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked, softly.

Quinn wrinkled her nose, confused.

"There's more?"

Logan laughed. "Of course. Do you think I would've just gotten you flowers? This isn't Valentine's Day, you know." He sneered.

He headed behind the tree and returned, carrying an orange ball.

"A basketball?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Just read it." He said, suddenly shy.

Quinn then noticed the words circling the circumference of the ball. As he placed it in her hands, she noticed that the words seemed to have a pattern, lines connecting them to each other.

"Where do I start?" She questioned.

"The top." Logan answered, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Benches-Sneaking around-Eskimo kisses-Closets-Vaccaros-Coffee-Making out-Public declarations-A summer apart-Perfect reunions-Senior year-Lazy days-Late night talks-Everything." She read, slowly, a million memories racing through her mind, with each new word.

"It's us." She said, finally raising her head to meet his eyes.

He nodded.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" She questioned, her throat suddenly burning with unshed tears.

"Well, Chase helped me with the wording but the general idea and the feelings, they're all mine." Logan admitted, scanning her face nervously for a reaction.

"Quinn, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never even saw it coming but I kind of think that's the best part because maybe if I had, we wouldn't be here and I don't like to even think about that…Wait, why are you crying?" He panicked, reaching for her hands.

"I-I just love you s-so much!" Quinn sobbed, dropping the basketball and burying her face into his shirt.

Logan chuckled, nervously.

"This is supposed to be a good day. I mean, you've put up with me for a whole year." He teased.

"I am so happy. This has been the perfect day," was her muffled reply.

"C'mon, baby. Dance with me." Logan said gently, prying her from his torso and holding her at arms length.

"You need to open your present first." She sniffled.

"Go get it." He motioned towards where it had been dropped at the beginning of their date.

He settled down on the bench and she placed it in his lap. He opened the box to find a simple black framed screen. He looked at her, obviously confused.

"Push that button." Quinn directed.

He complied and a picture of then, dancing at Junior prom filled the screen, a second later, one of them on the last day of junior appeared, the two of them laying in a hammock their noses almost touching. Picture after picture flashed by, most of just then but a couple of the whole gang and other candid shots.

"Where did all these pictures come from?" he asked, amazed.

'I collected them from everyone. I knew you never took pictures and the only one you had was our junior prom picture and that one of all of us at the beach party in eighth grade. So I made this frame to show them. Well, I bought the frame; I just fixed it a little. Now instead of fifty photos, it'll hold five hundred. I thought you could have it at your dorm in college. I mean it in no way compares to your gift.." She trailed off as Logan smashed his lips against hers.

"Be quiet, Pensky. I love it." He said, once they parted.

Quinn smiled, softly.

"Now dance with me." He ordered, grinning.

"Yes, sir." Quinn giggled.

Logan pulled her close and they became lost in a world, where only they existed.

Who knew that the self-centered arrogant boy would turn into such a caring man? Who knew that the nerdy, strange girl would become a quirky, beautiful woman? Who knew that because of a Mark and a bench that they would connect on such a level? No one. No one saw it coming. But perhaps that's the best part of life. The surprise.


End file.
